Clone Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Turn this Spell into a pop-up army! Clone Spells create a circle of spawning that creates limited-lifetime copies of troops that enter it. It will only spawn up to a maximum housing space of troops." ---- *'Summary' **This spell is the sixth and final Elixir Spell to be gained by the player, unlocked at level 5 Spell Factory. **The Clone Spell is a spell that copies troops that enter the spell's radius. **These copied troops are equal in level to the original troop, and appear with full health. They last a limited amount of time, and can be destroyed prematurely by defenses. **A single troop is sufficient to generate copies of itself for the housing space of the spell level. **It can clone all troops except for Heroes. It can even clone any existing clones. ***Cloned Golems, Witches and Lava Hounds will split into or summon their respective subtroops also in the cloned status. ***It can also clone subtroops including the Skeleton Spell's Skeletons. For this purpose, each Golemite is assumed to take 15 housing spaces, each Skeleton takes 1, each Lava Pup takes 2 and each Yetimite takes 3. ***Spawned troops from the Heroes can be cloned. ***Lower leveled Clone Spells will be unable to clone Golems, Lava Hounds or Electro Dragons, and may also be unable to clone Dragons or P.E.K.K.As,. A fully upgraded Clone Spell will be able to clone all of these. **Clone capacities from multiple Clone Spells won't be combined, unlike Army Camps which always combine. For example, two level five Clone Spells won't clone three Dragons. **If more than one troop is inside the deployed Clone Spell, the troop spawned first will be cloned first. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Try using the cloned units as tanks for the original units as they last for limited time. **The cloned troops do not count to the Eagle Artillery's housing space to activation, but don't forget that the Clone Spell itself counts as 15 troop housing spaces. **Cloning a Golem/Lava Hound at low health will create a new Golem/Lava Hound with full health. Use this to your advantage, as the cloned troop will be able to tank lots of damage. **Using the Clone Spell when your troops are at the core of a base can be very useful, as you get more troops to power through high-hitpoint structures, such as the Town Hall, the Clan Castle, X-Bows, Inferno Towers, and the Eagle Artillery. **As the Clone Spell spawns clones randomly within its radius, you can place a Clone Spell partly over a layer of walls to get some cloned troops behind them. This can be useful if you don't have Wall Breakers, Jump Spells or any other means of easily getting past the walls. **A strategy known as the Electrone strategy involves using a max-level Clone Spell on an Electro Dragon sent straight to the Town Hall by a Battle Blimp. Combined with a Rage Spell, the Electro Dragon and its clone can do devastating damage on the Town Hall and the surrounding area. ---- *'Trivia' **The two spell bottles behind the main bottle on the icon represent the cloned troops. **This is the only spell that takes up 3 housing spaces, and it is the most expensive Elixir spell in the game in terms of per individual spell. Due to its housing requirements, it is currently the only spell that can't be donated. ***However, comparing all max level Elixir Spells, the Clone Spell is the cheapest on a per housing space basis. ***Before the June 2018 Update, it took 4 spell spaces, and despite having had an increased clone capacity to match, it was harder to use as a result (players could only hold up to two Clone Spells at once). **The Clone Spell is also used in Clash Royale, however in a slightly different fashion. ***Interestingly, the Clone Spell in Clash Royale is in a bottle that resembles Dark Elixir spells. In that game, it duplicates all troops in its radius and the clones have 1 hitpoint, rather than creating multiple clones (with full health and limited time) at a time. **Among all permanent Troops and Spells, the Clone Spell is the only one whose introduction into the game doesn't also introduce a new upgrade level of the corresponding army building. **The update on October 12th, 2016 reduced its brewing time from 20 minutes to 12 minutes. This was further reduced to 9 minutes when the spell was changed to take up only 3 housing space. Category:Spells Category:Elixir